Shadow Fighter
by LZfanatic12
Summary: Link, distraught by the deaths of his parents, has distanced himself from his friends to protect them from the Shadow Organization run by Ganondorf. Link becomes a disguised hero who wants to carry out vengeance on Ganondorf but what happens when Ganondorf is after Zelda, Link's secret crush? ZeLink later chapters
1. Chapter 1: A Hero is Born

**Hey there, its me with a new story its pretty cheezy but its not bad. Basically Link is a hero in disguise kinda like the superhereos we know and love like Spiderman, Batman, and so on but with Link he's been a hero since he was 6. Which in this story is when Link lost his parents. It's all a flashback in the first chapter and then the story of Link and Zelda builds up from there =P **

**Just tell me if you like this story and i'll try to update as much as I can without car wrecks and school, and work getting in my way lolz**

**UPDATE September 16****th****, 2012: ok guys I feel so freakin embarrased I did not realize I put Fado instead of Rusl so all the Fado's are now Rusl obviously so if you see the name Fado let me know cause I feel so dumb that I got those mixed up sorry . (fyi thats why Uhl Rusl's wife was in his house haha)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1****: A Hero is Born**

"Link! Link, wait up!" a 6 year old blonde hair girl came running toward a young boy.

"I'm not going anywhere, Zelda." said the 6 year old blonde hair boy.

"Sure you are," she kisses his cheek; "we're going to play tag."

He blushes, "Why do you kiss me?"

"We're a couple and as my boyfriend, you're suppose to listen to me."

"...Fine..." he looks at her and taps her arm, "You're it!" he runs away.

"Hey! I wasn't ready," she runs after him as they both start laughing.

"You guys playing without us?" yelled a red hair boy from a distance.

"Hey Roy, watch out, Zelda's it!" yelled Link

"Alright!" yelled the red hair boy

"Hey can we join?" asked a blue spiked hair boy followed by another blue hair boy, but his hair was straighter.

"Yeah, Zelda's it!" Link yelled some more.

"Woo hoo!" screamed the spiked hair boy, who was named Ike. The other boy with blue hair was known as Marth who smiled and ran away from Zelda as well.

Zelda was only after one, Link.

"Hey Zelda, you do realize there's 3 more playing right?" Link asked while still running away.

"Oh yeah, but I want to tag you!" she ran faster, caught up with Link, and tackled him to the ground. "Hahaha your it." she hugs him from behind, quickly gets up, and runs away laughing.

"Zelda!" he smirks and the 5 continue to play tag until recess was over.

The day went on as normal classes and recesses went. By the end of the day they said their goodbyes.

"See ya tomorrow Link." Roy cheered as he got on the bus

"Bye." Link responded. Marth and Ike followed Roy on the same bus

Link and Zelda rode a different bus so they were sitting in the bleachers waiting to be called.

"Hey Zelda?" Link asked

"Yeah?" she responded

"Have you ever got a weird feeling in your hand?"

"Hmmm," she thought for a moment, "maybe, but I don't know; why do you ask?"

"Well," he pondered, "there's this weird triangle shape on my left hand. It gives me a weird feeling, like its trying to tell me something...it's very weird..."

"That does sound pretty weird...maybe its a sign?"

"I hope a good one, 'cause I could use some good luck today. My dad plans to teach me a new sword trick."

"I still can't believe your dad is teaching you how to use a sword."

"It's never too early to start practice... Look at my hand, it feels weird." he gestures his hand towards her.

"Well, I don't see anything."

He looks at his own hand, "that's weird...it was there a few seconds ago..."

"I'm sure it's nothing Link, and if it is I know you can get through it. You're the best." She leans her head on his shoulder.

He blushes and mumbles, "...Girls..."

Link and Zelda only live a few blocks away from each other; Zelda's stop was before Link's, "Bye Link, see you tomorrow." she smiles and walks out the door.

"Bye Zelda." he mumbles. And a few houses later they drop Link off his house. Once he got off and the doors shut behind him, Link had an uneasy feeling as the bus drove off. "Something's not right." he glances at his surroundings. All he saw was his house, the walk way, and 3 cars in the drive way. "Why is Rusl here?" He runs up to his house, and steps inside. "Mom?" he walks in the room to the left which was the kitchen, "Dad?" he leaves the kitchen and walks thru the hall to find his mom and dad sitting in the living room with concerned looks. "Mom? Dad?"

"Link!" his mother quickly gets up, runs towards him and picks Link up, "Oh thank the goddesses you're alright."

"What's going on?" Link asked as he saw Rusl sitting next to his father.

His mother put Link back down on the floor. "Link, this is hard to explain but—"

There was suddenly an explosion outside and a voice came walking in from the back door, "You are the chosen hero, is that it?"

Both Rusl and Link's dad got up from the couch and ran in front of Link and his mother. Link's mother, Lily, held Link close to her leg. The stranger came walking in the room, leaving a dark magic vortex behind him and it slowly disappears. He was about 7 foot tall and had green skin and a big nose. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Ganondorf, also known as Ganon, but since I will kill you all I don't need any more introductions. Now hand over the kid!"

Link clutched closer to his mom.

"Never!" Link's dad, Zac, yelled

"How sweet, you want to protect the brat, do ya? That puts a tear to my eye." Ganondorf said sarcastically.

"Rusl, take Link and get out of here." Lily told Rusl. Rusl just nod his head

"Come with me Link." Rusl gestured for him to come.

"No!" Link stood in front of the stranger named Ganondorf, "What do you want with me?"

"Link!" his mother tried to grab him

"You have something I want." Ganondorf glared down at him

Zac grabbed Link from behind and pushed Link behind him, "You have to go through me before you get my son." Zac brought his sword out from his waist

"Oh please, you humans are pathetic." Ganondorf scowled as he got his sword out and swung it at Zac; Zac was able to block his attack and fight back. After moments of clanging and clashes of swords, Ganondorf managed to hit Zac's sword out of his hands, held his sword up and thrust it right through Zac's torso. Rusl quickly grabbed Link and ran for the front door. Link struggled and got out of Rusl's grasp.

"Dad!" Link yelled with tears running down his face

"Don't worry little boy, I'll take care of your mom too." Ganondorf smirked

"Link, get out of he—" She was cut off by Ganondorf stabbing her just like he did to Zac.

"Mom! Noooooooooooo!"

Rusl grabbed Link again and ran for the front door.

"I don't think so, your not getting away from me boy!" Ganondorf used dark magic and threw an energy ball towards Rusl and Link; Rusl dodged it and ran out the door. Ganondorf grit his teeth and ran after them.

Link cried in Rusl's chest as Rusl was carrying him, "Mom...Dad..."

"It's alright Link, they're safe where they are now..." Rusl tried to comfort him

Rusl got into his car, put Link in the seat next to him, and drove off.

Once Ganondorf was outside he could only see cars driving by. He growled and screamed, "No!" he looked back at Link's house and shot dark magic at the house to make it go to flames. With that he vanishes into darkness.

Outside of Hyrule was a small village known as Ordon, which is where Rusl lived. Rusl broke the silence as they were almost to Ordon, "Link, I know you just saw many things you shouldn't have seen, but everything will be ok." Link said nothing so Rusl continued, "I guess I should tell you why that man Ganondorf was there...he's after the Triforce...you have that on your left hand Link..." Link looked at his hand in shock, "Link, you can't let him have that... if he gets his hands on that, everything will be out of whack... do you understand?"

"...Yeah..."

They arrive at Rusl's house. Uhl was waiting outside with a concerned look. Link got out of the car and looked at his surroundings. "Nice town you live in Rusl..." Link mumbled

"Thank you Link, now let's go inside Link." Rusl suggested

"Alright..."

Uhl took Link's hand and showed him inside their house. "Welcome to your new home Link." Uhl put on a sad smile.

Link looked around, "My parents aren't coming, are they?"

Rusl entered the main room, "No Link...they're in a better place right now, watching out for you. We'll take care of you, ok?"

"Right..." Link mumbles.

"Why don't we watch some TV to get our minds off of everything." suggested Uhl

"Ok..." Link mumbled as he walked to the TV.

He turned the TV on to a superhero show.

"You think this is over Goldman, think again!" said the villain of the show who was getting arrested by the police.

"Hahaha, when will you villains learn that justice will always prevail!" said the superhero, Goldman.

"Curse youuuuuuuuuuuuu!" he was then taken to prison.

Meanwhile at Goldman's house. "It's hard living two lives. As a superhero I am Goldman as my normal everyday life I am known as Brad Powers. In order to protect the ones I love I must keep my identity a secret, otherwise they might end up being hurt or killed, and I won't allow that!"

"Join us next time kids for another fun episode of Goldman!" the narrator said

"To protect the ones I love..." Link looked over at Rusl and Uhl and thought of the events that happen not long ago. _'If I have no one who loves me...I won't have anyone in danger...'_

The next day he gets up and walks to the school. He finds his friends sitting on bleachers waiting for him. Zelda spots Link and runs up to him.

"Omg! Link I was so worried about you! My parents saw a fire at your house and called 911. They found your parents but no one else, I thought you were gone." she cries in his shoulder.

Link pushes her off of him, "Zelda, its best if we don't see each other anymore..."

"What? Link I was worried about you...what are you saying?" Zelda whipped her eyes and looked at him confused

"We...we can't be friends...there's nothing else to be said." He walked passed her and looked at his 3 friends, "The same goes for you losers... I don't need you as friends..." He walked away with small tears in his eyes. _'If I'm friends with them, they might end up like my parents...i can't let that happen, ever again...'_

Later that day, during recess, Link sat by himself on the swings until his 4 friends came walking up to him.

"Link, I think you need to explain yourself a little more." Zelda commanded

"There's nothing else to say..." Link mumbled

"Uh, yeah there is." Ike sounded a little angry

"Yeah, why did you have to call us losers, I thought we were your friends?" Roy had a mixture of anger and sadness.

Link got up from the swing, "Look, if I wanted to stay friends with a bunch of wimps I would stay friends with you guys..."

"Why you—" Marth was cut off by Zelda

"Is that what you think of us Link... a bunch of losers and wimps?"

"Glad you finally understand." Link snapped

Zelda walked right up to Link, with tears in her eyes, and slapped him across the face, "Fine! Then we can be wimps and losers without you, jerk!" she ran away crying

"Way to be a jerk, jerk!" Marth walked away with that

"Yeah, jerk!" Ike followed

Roy walked up to Link with an angry expression, "DUMB DUMB!" he ran after the others and Link just stood there depressed, _'It's better this way...'_

A week passes and Link was in deep thought of what he should do about Rusl and Uhl; he didn't want to put them in danger as well.

So, later that night around midnight, Link got up and began to write a note. He left the note on the table and took a little bag of some of his belongings and left the house.

The note read: _'I have killed the boy, there is no use searching for him.'_

"No one has to know..." Link leaves Ordon and goes to an abandon house that's near the grade school. "This will have to do until I find a better spot." He makes himself a home in the main room which was something like a living room. He sleeps in the corner with his bag.

Link spent the next couple few weeks ignoring everyone he cared for and focused more on who Ganondorf was. He would also spend his times finding old black clothes here and there to make a costume. "If Goldman can do it, why can't I?" Link asked himself as he made his costume. Link researched more about Ganondorf and figured out he was making a group called the Shadow Organization. Link smiled as he sat at the school's library computer. Later that day, he went home and made a black outfit and a bandana which cover his head and eyes but he made two holes for his eyes. He thought he will make a cape for now and see how it goes.

"From this day forth, I will stop the Shadow Organization and be known as Shadow Fighter!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So, that's my new story, tell me what you think of it so far. If I get enough people that like it I'll try to update as much as I can just thought I would throw my new idea out there. Here's an fyi the rest of the story will be High School and during so I'll probably have little flashbacks on how he got to where he is now with gagets and stuff... Review please :3 **

**Also, I just wanted to point out that Goldman was just a silly thing I wanted to throw in there it comes together in a little silly way lolz Basically, it's a kid's show haha**


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Target

**Here I am with the next chapter so far I really like this story; hoping everyone else likes it too. It seems better than my other stories I think I mean writing type wise... anyways I was going to have this chapter in Link's but once I wrote it, the chapter was too...chatty if that makes any sense. Basically, I went on and on about random stuff and it jumped back and forth and I just had to start the chapter over... I would like you to know that when I say Shadow Fighter its obviously going to be Link but anywho again I'm gonna try to get a chapter up every other week so if I don't yell at me =P lolz ok here's the next chapter**

**PS: if I update it 2 weeks late don't yell lolz just when it starts getting into months which I don't want to do anymore :( ok...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2:**** The Next Target**

The 16 year old awoke suddenly from his sleep as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Weird…I wonder why I had that dream?" He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Years ago, when Link was first Shadow Fighter, he had no weapons but his sword given to him by his father at age 3, and a bow and arrows hand made by his mother. His father and mother wrote Link in their will for him to have a house 3 miles away from the high school, which was half a mile outside of town if even that. He learned to use magic shortly after he became Shadow Fighter, but of course was not yet good at it. Months later his progress increased as he practiced every day after school. One day Ganondorf attacked the grade school looking for Link. Link got his attention and ran away from school. What Link did that day was faked his own death in front of Ganondorf, that way Ganondorf won't be looking for him anymore and risking hurting his loved ones. He then put an aura around him, that way Ganondorf can't figure out who he is, but how long will that last?

The night Link left Rusl's house, he went to the abandon house for several days and was then taken to a foster home. At the age 15, he got a job and moved into the house his parents left him. Link visited the house many times from the time he was 7 to the time he moved in to live in there. He first wanted to explore the house to see his future home; what he discovered was a secret room full of equipment he could use as Shadow Fighter. Such as: The Hookshot, Ball and chain, Eye of Truth, and much more. The time he discovered the room he decided to use a new item each year, and each year he would get stronger.

Now Link is 16 and is a junior in high school; at school he acts like a total jerk so no one will want to be friends with him, but he's not a bully. Technically he doesn't really talk to anyone, only Zelda, but when Zelda and Link talk it's not to make conversations. Link hates the way he dresses; he wears dress pants, polo shirts, and hair gel back...he hates gel. He also wears glasses, even though he doesn't need glasses. The only reason he does so is to throw off suspicion and who would suspect the lone wolf nerd.

Once Link was ready, he grabbed his watch and bag, threw his bag over his shoulder, locked up his house, and headed to school. Link had his license, but did not own a car due to saving up his money. Link looked down at his watch pressed a button on the left side of the clock screen. The screen changed from a digital clock to a map of Hyrule with one black dot to his path to school. Link smiled, "I guess I could take a small detour before heading to school." His watch is designed to spot monsters, mainly from the Shadow Organization, and a red dot would stand for Ganondorf as well as an alarming sound; the sound will only go off if Ganondorf is in Hyrule or nearby.

A bulblin was looking through a woman's purse, who ran off screaming. "Hey stupid, your not gonna find anything in there." Shadow Fighter said from a tree branch. He kept the idea from when he was a child the same; only a few upgrades were made. He still wore a black bandana which also covered his eyes, of course he can still see. A long sleeve shirt which had green strips around the edges of the shirt (around the neck, the edges of the sleeves, the side of the shirt, and it went all around the edges pretty much) with The Triforce imprinted on his chest, the Triforce was yellow with green edges and the middle part was black of course. His pants, as well as his shirt were basically tight. The pants were silky with green strips also going down the edge of the pants. He also wore a black cape that had the Triforce Logo near the center top of the cape. It also had green strips going around the edges of his cape. The bulblin looked around. Shadow Fighter sighs, "Up here stupid." the bulblin looks up and found Shadow Fighter, "Think fast." Shadow Fighter shot two arrows through the bulblin's heart. As it fell to the ground it slowly disappeared.

Link, as Shadow Fighter, got his hookshot out shot it on the tree branch above him and lowered himself down. He unhooked it once he reached the ground, walks over toward the purse, and picks it up while looking at the running lady. He sighs and gets his hookshot back out to shoot from building to building to catch up to her. He drops in front of her and hands her her purse. "I believe this is yours mam."

"Oh my goddesses." she looks behind her where the bulblin was, "How did you— o well, thank you so much, what's your name?"

"You can call me Shadow Fighter."

"Oh! You're Shadow Fighter? Wow."

"Well, you stay safe mam, I got to get somewhere." he runs off and hookshots to building to building.

At school Link was back in his normal clothes. "Phew made it." he smoothed out his hair and went to his locker to drop off his stuff. He grabbed his book for his first class, shut his locker, and was on his way. He went around the corner and ran into someone. She fell to the ground, but still had her books held tight to her chest, "Ow."

Link slightly blushes but quickly pushes that aside, "Well well well, if it isn't the bookworm herself; what's up blondie?"

The blonde sighs, as she gets up, "What did I tell you about calling me bookworm, Link? And what's with blondie?"

"If I recall Zelda, you do have blonde hair."

"Ha-ha. Link I do have a question for you, while you're here."

"You do?" Link looked confused then quickly regained his confusion, "I mean, what's your question?"

"Why do you run into me at this spot at the same time every morning? You did this last year too."

"Well, I have class that way," he points behind her, "and you have class this way," he points over his shoulder, "it's only natural we might end up running into each other."

She puts one hand on her hip while her other arm was still holding her books, "You know that's not what I meant."

"Well, if we chat anymore, blondie, I think we will be late for class." Link gestures behind him for her to go to class.

She puffs up, "Whatever, just stop calling me names like blondie..." she stomps pass him

He sighs, _'If I were the guy I want to be, I would risk putting you in danger...and I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, especially if it's because of me...'_ He went to class; time flies by and was followed by 2nd period, which was PE. Link planned out that he would do stuff his own way. The bad part was Roy was in his PE class. He wanted to talk to him but kept his distance. He still kept the idea of protecting them by not talking to his guy friends, or try not to at least. 3Rd period came and went and lunch came after that. Zelda would sit next to her 3 friends along with her 3 guy friends, which was Link's old friends. Based on previous years Link would, as usual, sit alone. As lunch period pass so did 5th period and it was now 6th period. Link walks in his 6th period class to find Zelda writing notes. He smiles as he took the seat behind her and whispers, "Hey Zelda it looks like we're in the same class isn't that great?"

She sighs and turns around to face him; "You know I'm always happy to see you, Link." she smiles

He blushes, "Really?"

"No," Link lost his blush and looked down with a sad smile, "If we're in the same class together, and you're going to sit behind me; don't bother me." she turns back around

"Alright, princess..." Link mumbled but loud enough for her to hear

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head and goes back to writing notes.

Link gets out his sketch book and begins sketching Shadow Fighters outfit.

The bell rings and class begins. During half of class time, Link wasn't paying attention to anything but the different sketches he was doing. "Ahem." Link looks up from his sketch to find the teacher giving him a scolding look. Link just smiles. "So, what have you learned today in class, Link?"

"That you are such a great teacher?" Link retorted

"Nice try, you mind paying attention now or do I have to take your sketch book away?" she glances at his sketch book, "Wow that's good. Is that Shadow Fighter fighting...what is that?" she points to the skeleton Shadow Fighter was fighting.

"It's a...uh...skeleton thing...made it up myself. Haha" He continues to nervously laugh.

"Well, I hope you're taking art, 'cause I'm sure Mr. Tooner would love your work, Mr. Foster."

"That means a lot coming from you."

She smiles and walks back up to the front with her head held high. _'Way to try and blow your cover by drawing yourself Link!' _he shuts his sketch book and notices Zelda glancing behind her then she quickly looks back to the front. Link smiles to himself and listened to the last half of class.

Once class was over Link's next class was Art 3 and who so happens to be in it too but Zelda. _'No, why does Zelda have to be in this class...' _Link thought

"Link? What are you doing in this class?" Zelda asked when she noticed Link walking in the class.  
"Uh, what's it to ya?" Link responded

"Just didn't think you appreciate art..."

"Didn't you hear in the last class, I'm pretty good...Now if you don't mind I'm going to sit on the other side of the room..."

"Good."

"Yeah." he retorted as he walk to the other side of the room. He sits in the corner and by the time the bell rings no one wanted to sit next to him. He looks around, _'I guess this is a good thing... I can work alone...like I always do.'_

So the day went by and the last bell rings. Link noticed his old friends were still together; he sighs and shuts his locker and walks pass them as they were laughing about some random joke. Link was half way home when he noticed his watch blinking. He looks down at it and a black dot appeared on the move.

He sighs, "Does this city ever stay out of trouble?" He went through an alley to change into Shadow Fighter and went to where the black dot was located on his watch.

"Ah! Get away from me!" a woman screamed

"You have something the boss wants." said the Stalfo

"You got the wrong person!" she yelled again trying to get away.

Shadow Fighter saw from above and looked at who was the one in danger. His eyes widened as he noticed Zelda was backing away from the Stalfo who was about to attack her with his sword.

"Zelda?"

He jumps down and stops the Stalfo's attack by blocking it with his sword, "What do you want with her?" he asked

The Stalfo growled, "Shadow Fighter... You're a big pain in the ass, you know that?"

Shadow Fighter pushes the Stalfo's sword out of the way, "That's very flattering, now answer my question!"

"She has something we want."

Link's eyes widened as a flashback of Ganondorf killing off his parents and the phrase ringing through Link's mind, _"You have something I want." _

He snaps out of his flashback," Hey you," he points to Zelda, "back away!" she back away about 15 feet or so and Shadow Fighter looks back at the Stalfo "Whatever you're after, you can forget about it."

"You're not getting in my way, punk." The Stalfo threw in an attack but Link blocked it and pushed it aside. He slashes the Stalfo, quickly gets out his bow and arrow attached with a bomb, back flipped out of the way, and shot it at the Stalfo. He watched as the arrow went through his skeleton bones and the bomb exploding. The Stalfo's bones shatter to the ground.

Zelda runs up to Shadow Fighter. "Oh my goddesses! That was so amazing!"

"It's not over." Shadow Fighter said calmly

"What?" she looks over to the piles of bones that were now gathering together. She gasps

"Stand back, I'll take care of this."

She slowly backs away watching in awe.

Shadow Fighter try to stab the Stalfo but was blocked with its shield. The Stalfo then tried to stab Shadow Fighter but he does a back flip, smiles and shot another bomb arrow.

"No!" shouted the Stalfo and then its bones scatter after the explosion and it slowly disappears.

Shadow Fighter looks back at Zelda, "Now its over." he says with a smile

She slowly walks up to him, "You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

"So I've been told." he smirked

"What's your name?" Zelda asked

"People call me Shadow Fighter."

"Really? Wow, I feel honored now." she places her hand over her heart and smiles

Shadow Fighter smiles, "What's your name mam, if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm Zelda."

"Well Zelda, do you know what they wanted with you?"

"No. I was just walking home from school and that thing wanted something called a Triforce. I'm curious what that is now."

"Interesting...Well, I hope you stay out of trouble Zelda."  
"Oh, is that it? Save my life and go?" she teases.

He smirked, "Well if you insist." he came closer, held her close face to face, got his hookshot out, and hooked it to a building, "Now where do you live?"

She was now blushing, "Um, a few blocks that way." she points west

"Alright." he then hookshots from building to building **(Note: I forgot to mention that Link has planted targets where he can hookshot to on each building in different locations) **and eventually arrives to Zelda's house.

"Stay out of trouble." Shadow Fighter teased, he was abou8t to leave until—

"Wait!" he stopped, "Thank you...for saving my life..."

He looks over his shoulder, "It's what I do." he takes off as Zelda smiles and watches him in amazement.

Once Link arrived to his house he took his mask off and stood in his living room in disbelief, "No way," he looks at his left hand where the Triforce dimly glowed, "Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alright, just so you all know; Link becomes more different then here and I swear the chapters will be better then this one this is kind of an intro chapter I guess you could call it; so i'll make it better next time sorry just tell me what you think but don't be too harsh please thx :3**


	3. Chapter 3: To Fool or to be Fooled

** Alright so here I am with the next chapter and AN:I would like to point out that I redid ch 2 only minor stuff I forgot to add that Link wears glasses, and I added other stuff so its not as confusing and stuff... I also changed moblin to bulblin I made a mistake there sooooooooo here's the next chapter XD**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

** Chapter 3: To Fool or to be Fooled**

The next day at school, Zelda was by her locker talking to her 3 friends; Elice, Malon, and Ruto.

"So, what did you do last night Zelda?" asked Malon

"I'm glad you ask. So, I was walking home from school yesterday afternoon, right?" her friends nod, "Then some creepy skeleton thing attacks me out of no where." Zelda explained

"Get out!" Ruto screamed in misbelief

"Yeah, but lucky for me," Zelda smiled to herself, "Shadow Fighter saved my life..."

"The Shadow Fighter?" Elice asked

"Yeah..." Zelda said still smiling

"Sooooooooo... is he hot?" Ruto smirked and raised her eyebrow

"Oh yeah, and he held me close at one point..." Zelda blushed

"Oh? Does that mean you kissed?" Malon asked

"No!" Zelda screamed, "he just held me tight so he could take me home..."

"You are like the luckiest girl in school. Just being near him was good enough. You got to tell me more details if you ever meet him again." Ruto begged

"Well, I doubt that will happen. He's a very busy guy, saving the world and stuff." Zelda sounded a little disappointed, "Although, it would be nice to get to know him a little better."

"Maybe you should track him down." Ruto suggested

"Don't be silly. I'm gonna focus on my studies, like I'm suppose to." Zelda said

Somewhere down the hall Link came walking thinking, _'Am I just over thinking this or is Zelda really the 3__rd__ wielder that Ganondorf has been searching for? How can I protect her? Maybe I should create a Zelda alert on my watch...that wouldn't make me creepy at all...Maybe I could—"_ his thoughts were cut off when he ran into Zelda again. "Oh...sorry..." Link mumbled, but Zelda didn't hear him.

"Hey bucko, why do you keep doing this to poor Zelda!" Elice said while picking up Zelda books.

"Yeah! Do you like stalk us or something?" Malon said while helping Zelda up.

Ruto stood infront of all of them to face Link, "Watch where you're going, you idiot!" she screamed

"Hey! I am not an idiot. Today I admit I was daydreaming, but for all the times I ran into you in the pass couple years I can explain, you see—"

"Link," Zelda pushed pass Ruto, "Why can't you just apologize?"

"Alright blondie, I'm sorry." Link said in defense

"Now how about instead of blondie, call me Zelda."

He sighs, "Fine, I'm sorry Zeldaaaa" he drags her name out and fakes a smile

She rolls her eyes, "Close enough." she walks pass him with her books in her arms.

Her friends follow her but all giving Link a glare while they pass him. Malon whispers angrily, "Jerk."

_'Well, I think our relationship has gotten better...' _he thought

1st period went by and Link had to run to his locker but while he was there his books were knocked out of his hand and onto the floor.

"Hey loser, going to gym?" said a male voice

Link chuckled and shook his head, "Oh I didn't know I had a stalker." he turned to face his bully, Mido.

The red head scowled, "No you idiot, my bud has class with you." he points to one of his friends, Kyle.

"Well dang, why couldn't I have gym class with you Mido?" Link asked while he was picking up his books.

"Why would anybody want to be in the same class as you, loser?" Mido shook his head, "just look at yourself; you're pathetic." he then kicks the book Link was about to grab across the hall and laughs, "See ya loser." Him and his friends laugh walking away.

Link stood up, "Ha-ha." he puts on a fake smile, "You're so hilarious, Mido!" he shouted back. He sighs as he hears the bell rings. He went to grab his books and went to second period.

Once he came walking in the gym and heading for the locker room, he gets chewed out by the coach, Mr Redd, who was standing in the gym, "Why are you so late, Mr. Foster?"

"Trouble in the halls, sir." he stated as he was now in the locker room trying to ignore him.

"Well, don't make this a habit!" the coach yelled back

In PE they did weight lifting and the last 10 minutes or so, they used it for study hall. After 2nd then followed by 3rd period was over, came lunch time.

As Link was sitting at his own table like normal, Mido came and joined him, "What's up buddy?"

Link glared at him and then smiled, "So nice to see you Mido."

"Really? Well, are you happy to see this?" he threw a sloppy Joe at Link's face which slowly slid off his face and onto his pants. Mido began to laugh and soon everyone joined in. Link got up, threw the sloppy Joe back on Mido's tray, and casually walked away, heading for the bathroom as everyone was still laughing.

In the bathroom, Link was trying to get the sauce off his pants, but was no use. He sighs, "Why do I take this crap from him?" _'I've took down hundreds of monsters, but the one monster I can't take down is Mido... Maybe in the back of my mind if I fought back, my fighting skills as Shadow Fighter would come out and people would get suspicious... that still doesn't give him the right to pick on others __though... me I don't care, but if I catch him picking on someone else, he's going to pay.' _He threw the paper towel in the trash can, went outside, sat on a bench, and wait for the next bell to ring. While waiting for the next bell to ring he got an unexpected visitor sit next to him on the bench he was on.

"Why do you let him do that to you?" the visitor asked

Link blushed, as he looked over to see Zelda looking at him with concern in her eyes with a bit of, probably, hatred towards him... "Oh," he looked back at his feet, "why do you care?"

"Just because we don't get along now, doesn't mean deep down I don't care..." she mumbled the last part.

Link still blushing while looking at his feet finally spits something out, "I can handle him..."

"Then why don't you stand up to him? Or tell the principal what he's doing?" Zelda asked

"He'll get what's coming to him one day..." Link mumbled

"You better not do anything stupid." Zelda stated

"Don't worry about me blondie."

She shook her head, "Fine." she got up from the bench, "I just don't like seeing anybody get bullied, even you Link."

He looked up at her, "Well thanks, pufferfish." he smirked

"Pufferfish?" she puts her hands on her hips, "Why on earth would you call me that?!" she raised her voice.

He got up while laughing, "To see your reaction." he continued to laugh

She rolls her eyes, "You're impossible." she goes back to the cafeteria with her friends.

"Why yes I am." he said to himself.

The day went by on and was now time for everyone to go home. Link was watching out for Zelda while looking down at his watch, _'Well, there's no monsters around now... So, maybe they got the wrong person?' _he looked at Zelda who was saying goodbye to her friends, _'I guess I'll head home myself.' _

He began walking home, but had an uneasy feeling. He ran into an alley way to change into Shadow Fighter and hookshot himself to the top of a building and checked out his watch. "If I know Ganondorf; he'll send someone else to do his dirty work, the question is when?" As soon as he said that, a black dot appeared and was on the move, "By the direction it's going, it's heading towards Zelda's way. Looks like I got to save her life again." he smiles and hookshots building to building

Zelda was walking by herself, with her backpack over her shoulders. She stopped suddenly when she saw 2 Lizards running her way. Her heart starts beating fast as she was about to run away, but she then noticed Shadow Fighter jumps in front of her as he got his sword out. "It's you." she mumbled

"Don't worry, this shouldn't take too long." he said looking over his shoulder. He looked back to the Lizalfos. **(AN: these are the ones from OoT; if you want to imagine different kinda that's fine** :D**) **Once they were right in front of Shadow Fighter, he whispers to Zelda, "Back away just a few feet." she does so.

The Lizalfos let out a high pitch screech. The one on the right steps forward to fight first. It throws an attack Shadow Fighter's way but all Shadow Fighter did was block it, swings the Lizalfos dagger out of the way, and stabs it. The Lizalfo scoots back so the other one can take over; it does the same attack and Shadow Fighter rolls his eyes and stabs the Lizalfo, but before it could take off so the other one could take off, Shadow Fighter finishes it off by using the horizontal slash then the final smash. He looks over to the other Lizalfo who was about to run away, but Shadow Fighter uses his hookshot and brings it to him.

He whispers in the Lizalfo's ear, "I'm going to let you live, so you can tell Ganondorf that this girl doesn't have the Triforce...I do." He lets the Lizalfo go and it quickly runs away. Shadow Fighter looks back at Zelda with a smile, "I'm glad you're safe." he walks towards her

She shook her her head with a smile, "You are simply amazing Shadow Fighter."

"I'm not sure I'll ever get tired of hearing that line." Shadow Fighter teased. She laughs. He takes her by the waist, "We're going to take a detour." he said with a smile

"Alright." she laughs some more as he hookshot to each building. He took her on top of the tallest building in Hyrule, reaching 30 stories high. He sets her down on the roof.

"Here we are." he lets her go

"Wow." she looks around and walks closer to the edge of the building. "It's such a beautiful view."

"Yeah." he looks at her and shook his head, "Yeah..." he chuckles and walks up next to her, "I come here now and then to clear my head."

She looks up at him, as he was only a few inches taller than her, "Shadow Fighter, this might sound weird, but... you remind me of someone I used to know..."

He looks back at her, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's nice... being up here with you... I'm so curious to know more about you."

He gulps, "There's not much to know about me."

"Are you kidding? There's so many questions I want to ask you, most of them are probably personal though..." she looks away then back at him, "You're very mysterious." she smiles

"That's a perk for being a hero." he smiles back

"You saved my life twice now; how can I ever repay you?" she asked

Shadow Fighter gulps again, "No need to thank me Zelda, it's my job."

"Are you sure there's nothing I can give you?" she raises an eyebrow trying to hint something.

He raises an eyebrow as well, looks at his feet with a smirk, then he looks back at Zelda. He steps closer, and was face to face with her, "How about this?" she smiles as Shadow Fighter puts his hands on her cheeks to pull her closer, but just as they were about to kiss, Zelda's phone goes off.

She lets out a heavy sighs and whispers, "I'm sorry." she backs away and Shadow Fighter also stepped away sighing quietly. She answers her phone, "Hello?... I'm at a friend's house, why?... No, I didn't but—... dad!" she sighs, "Fine, I'll be home in a few." she hangs up the phone. "My dad..."

"I figured." he teased and she slightly laughs

"I guess... I should get going..." she sighs

He held his hand out for her to take, she smiles and gladly takes his hand. He held her close and took her home. He drops her in her front yard.

"Thank you again, Shadow Fighter." Zelda thanked

"It's no problem." he was about to leave but Zelda gave him a quick hug, and he hugs her back. She backs away with a smile and ran to her house. He smiled to himself and left thinking 'What a night.'

Somewhere in a dark dungeon.

The Lizalfo who Shadow Fighter almost defeated came running into a room that lead to a throne, which sat the evil Lord Ganondorf.

"Sir! Shadow Fighter has a message. He killed my partner and I barely managed to escape." he said urgently

"You bore me with words; spit it out!" Ganondorf yells

"Oh, right. He tells me the girl doesn't have the Triforce you were looking for. He does." He managed to say

"Oh really? Well, that's interesting." he laughs at this news.

"Um... what's so funny sir?" The Lizalfo asked

"You fool! He's trying to mislead us! But, if what he says is true then— alright, I'll play his little game. You!" he points to a bulblin, "Go get Zant; I got a job for him." The bulblin bows and leaves the room, "As for you," he brings his attention back to the Lizalfo, "I have no use for you." he then sends a dark energy ball towards the Lizalfo which kills it instantly. Ganondorf then laughs evily

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

** I'll admit I purposely left the ending to be cheesy I even did my own evil laugh at the end when I reread this haha so anyways yeah I just loving teasing people with Link and Zelda almost kissing its so fun ok in this case its Shadow Fighter but whatever haha anyways yeah I never planned the story to be like this I'm pretty much winging this so tell me how my winging is going haha thanks :3 **


	4. Chapter 4: New Threat

** Ok, so I got a writer's block 'cause I didn't know how to start this chapter but knew how to end it and I knew how to write the later chapters... so yeah I'm gonna try to wing this by seeing whats rolling around in my head. So I'm gonna talk more about Link's drawing skills i've kinda hinted that he had sketch books and he's good so I'll kinda explain you know why he wants to draw so much anywho I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thx for all your support XD **

**Just to warn people who, for some reason, hate long chapters, this chapter is kinda long if you don't think its that long fine but for my work it is kinda long lolz anyways to Chapter 4! :3**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

** Chapter 4: New Threat**

Zant came walking in, wearing a tall metal helm with unnerving lizard-like facial features, which can be retracted to reveal his face. He also wore a balaclava that covers his neck and head, but not his face, explaining the yellowish color of his head and neck, which is unusual for a Twili. Once he reached Ganondorf, he came down to one knee, and bowed, "Good evening Lord Ganondorf, you wish to see me?" Zant said with a calm, and somewhat high pitched voice

"Yes, I have some interesting news." he paused for a moment, "According to Shadow Fighter, the girl doesn't have the Triforce of Wisdom; he claims that he has one of the pieces we're looking for." Ganondorf said amused

"That seems pretty amusing, if you ask me, sir."

"Yes, quite." Ganondorf chuckled, "The reason I asked you to come here was I need you to take care of this problem."

"I assume this problem is Shadow Fighter?"

"Indeed. He's a big nuisance. Finish him off, I have no time to mess with him anymore."

"As you wish sir." he got up and left the room. "Rest now hero, but your death will be soon." Zant smiles to himself.

Xxxxxxx

Link was down in the secret room (where all his equipment and computer stuff is), sitting at a table, trying to upgrade his watch with a screwdriver. "If they're after Zelda, I guess I need to start keeping track of her..." he closes the back of his watch and presses a button on the side to indicate a blue dot on his watch. "Yup that's where she lives..." he sighs, sits back in his chair, and switches his watch back to a regular watch by flipping the switch on the back. He got up, walked over to the steps that leads back upstairs, and came into a small room with the stairs and an elevator. He then walked thru the wall which led to a closet which was in his room. He sat down at his desk and began to sketch. When he was done, he looked at his sketch with a sad smile. It was a drawing of a little boy being hugged by his mother and father; the drawing was, of course, of him. He closed his sketch book, went to the next room, lay down on the couch, and drifted off.

"_Now Link, we're gonna start out with something easy, alright?" Lily sat on the floor with her 4 year old son, Link_

"_Like what?" Link asked his mom_

"_Well, what about shapes; try drawing me a triangle." she told him_

"_You teaching him how to draw again?" Zac asked walking into the living room._

_She looked up at Zac, "I want him to become the best artist anyone has ever known."_

_Link was done drawing, "Here you go mommy." he showed her his drawing of a triangle. _

_She looks at his drawing, "Wow! That's really good Link, mommy is proud." she looks back at Zac, "See, look how good he drew this."_

"_It's a triangle dear." he sat on the floor next to them, "You know he should be training."_

"_Zac, he's only a child; he needs to enjoy his childhood." Lily said with a smile_

"_I know... but still—" Zac mumbled, he then look at Link, "Hey Link, try drawing daddy a kitty cat." _

"_Zac!" Lily scolded as Link began to draw a cat._

"_What? He's got to start somewhere, am I right?" Zac defended_

"_Yes, it wouldn't hurt." she glanced over to see Link's drawing and her mouth fell open in amazement. "Wow..."_

_Zac glanced over at Link's drawing and had the same reaction as Lily, "Woah, you have real talent son." he ruffled up Link's hair and Link laughed._

"_Link, if you continue to draw this amazing you can be anything you want to be." Lily smiled at Link and Link grinned back. _

"_Alright, I approve Link becoming an artist; the question is what kind of artist?" Zac looked at Lily_

"_He could always make cartoons," she looks at Link, "how does that sound Link?"_

"_That would be awesome!" he cheered_

_Both Lily and Zac laughed. Zac gets up, picks Link up, and swirl him around. "Weeeeeee!" Zac said while swirling Link around as he laughed. Zac put Link down and pat his head, "Now we do some training."_

"_Yay!" Link cheered again_

_Zac looked over at Lily with a smirk, "See, he likes to train."_

_Lily shook her head with a smile, "That's because he's born to be a hero." _

_Zac looked over at Link who was running outside with a wooden sword, "Yeah, one day he'll definitely make us proud." _

Link woke up and almost had tears in his eyes, he rubbed his eyes and shook his head, "Would you really be proud of me... I have nothing..." he sighs

The next day at school, in Link's 1st hour class. Link avoided Zelda at any cost; he couldn't get her out of his mind. Throughout Link's 1st hour class he sketched a beautiful drawing of Zelda; he quickly closed his sketch book hoping no one sees this picture in his possession. The bell rang and as Link rushed to his next class, he didn't realize that he had dropped his sketch book. When he was out of site someone had picked it up; it was now in Zelda's hands. She looks around to see if anybody was near by to claim it, since no one seemed to be looking for something, she kept it for the time being. She looked through the sketches and was amazed by each drawing. Once she landed on the last drawing, she blushed.

"Hey Zelda, whatcha lookin' through?" asked Ruto

She looked up from the sketchbook, "Oh, uh, somebody dropped this."

"Oooooooo, looks like someone has a secret admire!" Malon said as she looked at the sketch.

"Is there a name somewhere?" Elice asked

"No," Zelda looks through the sketchbook, "I don't see a name."

"Well, that's a shame..." Ruto mumbled

"We better get to class; tell us how the search goes for your lover." Malon winked as she and the other two leave.

Zelda sighs to herself as she too goes to her next class

While in class Link realizes that his sketchbook is missing and freaks out only a little bit. He patiently waits for the next bell to ring, once it did he quickly walks in the hall and retraces his tracks. He then noticed Zelda at her locker and she had the sketchbook in her arms. His face immediately turned deep red, _'Oh why did I have to draw Zelda?! Why didn't I just draw a monkey or something? How am I suppose to get it back?!' _he looks around and devises up a plan. _'I got it!' _he spots a Freshmen boy walking to class, "Hey you!" Link whispered loudly to the Freshmen boy. The boy raised an eyebrow and point to himself; Link came up to him and whispered, "I need you to do something for me."

"What's in it for me?" the boy asked

"How's 5 bucks sound?" Link suggested

There was a pause, "Make it ten."

"Fine... look I need you to get that sketchbook," he points at Zelda who still had the sketchbook, "from that girl."

"Why can't you do it?" the boy asked with a bored expression

"I, uh, I just can't... look you want your money or not?" Link asked

"Yeah? So, what do you want me to say?" the boy asked

"Just tell her that's your sketchbook and you lost it, got it?"

"Whatever." he walk towards Zelda, "Um," he looks back at Link then at Zelda, "hey, that's my sketchbook..." he plainly said

Zelda turned to face him, "Oh, this is yours?" she got the sketchbook out and was about to hand it to him.

"Uh, yeah." he shrugged his shoulders

"I hope you didn't mind, I kinda looked through your sketches." he took the sketchbook from her, "I couldn't help but notice...the last picture was of me..."

The boy took the sketchbook and raised an eyebrow he then mumbled to himself, "So that's why he wanted me to get it from her, that sly dog."

"I'm sorry?" Zelda questioned

"Oh, it's nothing. Thanks for finding this." he faked smiled and went back to Link who wasn't too far. "Here, now where's my 10 bucks?"

Link takes his sketchbook and sighs as he gets his wallet out, "Here." he hand his a 10 dollar bill, "Thanks for getting it back..."

"No problem, next time you might want to tell her you love her." The boy said as he put the 10 dollar bill in his pocket.

Link blushed, "What? W-what do you mean? I don't love her!"

"It's written all over your face, well good luck with your girlfriend." he walks away with his hands in his pockets

"She's not my girlfriend!" Link shouted. He then walked away quickly when he noticed everyone turned there heads towards him.

Later that day, the last bell rings. Link was about to leave for school but ran into Zelda in the halls. "Zelda..." he whispered under his breath

"Link?" she paused, "Well, this is odd running into you this time of day." Zelda said picking up her book she dropped.

"Uh, yeah... Well, maybe we were meant to run into each other before the weekend comes?" Link came up with.

"Then how come I never run into you on any other Friday?"

"Well, if you want me to start a routine, I will meet you here every Friday afternoon." Link smiled

"I don't think so, I have better things to do." With that she left

Link sighed in relief and also head home; he looked at his watch from time to time and wondered why there was nothing going on. _'What's Ganondorf up to? I doubt he bought what I said... so what does he have planned?' _

The next day Link woke up with a startle as his watch beeped loudly (as well as his computer downstairs). "What the heck is going on?" he rubbed his eyes and grabbed his watch from the end table next to his bed. "A purple dot? I never even programed a purple dot... what time is it?" he looked at his alarm clock, "10:24 am." he groans, "I wanted to sleep till noon... Well, looks like Shadow Fighter is going to town today..." he moans as he got ready. He grabbed his equipment and was on the move towards the purple dot.

He got to the center of town as he saw citizens running away. He then noticed a cloud of smoke over an area, he immediately went there and found a building destroyed with a small fire that firefighters were getting out now. He looked around for anything suspicious; he saw someone walking in the direction of four girls, he noticed it was Zelda and her friends. Zelda stepped in front of her friends, "You guys should get out of here, I think this guy is after me." she told her friends.

"You're crazy Zelda, we're not leaving you here alone." Malon told her a little frightened.

"Yeah, especially not with some fish guy destroying everything." Ruto stated

"I should be fine though." Zelda said trying to protect her friends.

The guy destroying buildings was none other than Zant.

From a distance Shadow Fighter used magic in his arrows to make light arrows; he shot an arrow at Zant which made him scream. Shadow Fighter jumps down and casually walks over to Zant.

Zelda smiles, "Shadow Fighter." she whispered under breath.

"OMG! It's Shadow Fighter! Ek!" Ruto screeches

"Ok guys, we need to get out of here so Shadow Fighter can finish this guy off." Zelda said

"Aw, but can't we watch him fight?" Malon asked

"No, it's too dangerous." Zelda stated

"Fine, let's go guys..." Malon and the other girls sigh

They all start walking away, but Zelda only walked away slowly while looking behind her.

Zant looked behind him to find Shadow Fighter right next to him, "Lord Ganondorf was right, you are a nuisance..."

"So, you work for the Shadow Organization, huh? Who are you?" Shadow Fighter asked

"None of your concern!" Zant threw a dark purple energy ball at Shadow Fighter that sent him flying.

Zelda noticed, "Oh no, Shadow Fighter!" she looked back at her friends then back at the battle scene. She quietly slowed down and went back to the battle scene, but stayed her distance. She then text her friends telling them not to come back to the area; it's too dangerous.

Shadow Fighter got back up and shook his head; he, then, got his sword out, "You'll pay for that."

Zant shot another energy ball, but Shadow Fighter used his sword to deflect it. Instead of bouncing off his sword like he thought it would, it exploded. Zant laughed in a high pitched voice. "Jackass." Shadow Fighter mumbled

"Let's play a little game, shall we?" he threw his arms in the air and a dark portal was now in the sky. Shadow Fighter looked up and noticed 3 figures falling from the portal. The 3 figures landed around Shadow Fighter, they were known as Shadow Beasts. "Meet some friends of mine, they pack a powerful punch, have fun." He laughs again and disappears.

"Wait! Damn it!" he looks around him with the Shadow Beasts, "Well, guess I'll take you guys out one by one."

He attacks one of the Shadow Beasts by using a horizontal slash and then a stab. It falls to the ground but doesn't disappear. He quickly turns to face the others and one scratches him across the chest; he let out a little scream, but ignores it and attacks the second Shadow Beast. Once he destroyed that one he was about to destroy the third one until it let out a very high pitch screech. Everyone, including Shadow Fighter and Zelda, had to cover up their ears. Once it was done, the two Shadow Fighter destroyed got back up. Shadow Fighter looked back up and was shocked, "You got to be kidding me..."

They surrounded him again and Shadow Fighter got into fighting position. He killed one and looked at the other two debating to kill them thinking they might come back to life. He thought for a moment but then heard someone scream from a distance, "Shadow Fighter! Kill them both at the same time; that way the last one can't call them back up!"

Shadow Fighter knew that voice, it was Zelda. He looked in the direction of the voice and there she was standing innocently and worried. "Alright..." he mumbled. He then used a Spin attack on both Shadow Beasts. They all let out a screech and disappeared as black squares flew up into the portal, and the portal disappeared.

Shadow Fighter fell to his knees and grabbed a hold of his chest which was in the slightest pain from the two attacks he encountered. Zelda rushed over to his side, "Shadow Fighter are you ok?"

He looked up at her with a slight smile, "Weren't you with your friends?"

She looked down then back at him shyly, "Well, I was... I thought it was best for us not to be in the area, and when I saw you got hurt... I wanted to stay and make sure you were ok..." she looked back to the ground.

He slightly blushed, "Thanks for the advice... I guess I'm glad you came back."

She looked back at him, "Well, I'm glad you're not too badly hurt. Are you ok though?"

"Well..." he took his hand off his chest which had some blood stains on his hand. "I'll manage."

"Oh my goddesses." she touches his chest, "Does that hurt?"

He flinches a little, "Just a bit."

"I might have something for that, hold on." she rummages through her purse and found some jelly stuff in a bottle. "Drink this."

He gave her a disgusted look, "Um, are you sure?"

"Trust me."

He looked at her and smiled, "Fine." he took the bottle, gave one last disgusted look at the drink, and drink it. He looked down at his chest and was a little shock to see the scratch mark was slowly disappearing. "What's in this stuff?"

"I'm not sure..." she said also amazed at what it can do

"So I trusted you giving me a drink you had no idea what it could do?" Shadow Fighter looked at her with one eye brow raised

"Well yes and no, Impa told me it could heal just about anything."

"Impa... I remember her..." he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, are you mad?" Zelda asked innocently

He smiled as he got up and brought her up with him, "No, but—"

Zelda's phone went off. She looked down at her phone to find a text message. She read it and replied, once she was done texting, she put her phone on silent. "Well, at least my phone won't distract us anymore."

"Aw yes, your phone just loves interrupting us." he teased

She giggles, "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, are you ok?"

She smiled, "I'm fine, thanks to you."

"I believe we had something to finish from last time." He smirked

"Oh? You care to fill me in?" she smirked back

"Sure, it was something like this." he leaned forward with a smile as they shared a passionate kiss. Zelda slowly wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. They kissed for a few moments longer until finally parting. They stared into each others eyes until they both heard her friends calling for her in the background.

"Zelda? Zelda!" they called

Shadow Fighter backed away with a smile and hookshot himself away. Zelda bit her lip and smiled.

Her friends finally were up to Zelda, "Zelda did you not hear us?" Elice asked

"What were you doing?" Malon asked curious

"Are you ok?" Ruto asked concerned

"I'm fine guys...really." she smiled even more and blushed.

Her 3 friends looked at each other in confusion

At Link's house. Link stepped inside his house, shut the door behind him, took his mask off, and leaned against the door with a big sigh. "Wow." he smiled to himself, "I finally kissed Zelda." he then did a little dance and plopped on the couch. "I should figure what to do about this new enemy, but I can't get my mind off of that amazing kiss... wow..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am very disappointed in you Zant." Ganondorf stood from his throne looking down at Zant, who was bowing

"Yes, I am truly sorry my lord; I will not underestimate him next time." Zant said in a high pitch voice

"You better not, I do not want to be disappointed again, and you wouldn't want that now, would you?"

"No sir, never! I will not only cause him great deals of pain, but I will find out his true identity; that way you can have the honor of killing him yourself!"

Ganondorf smirked and patted Zant on the head, "That's what I want to hear. Now go!" Zant got up and walked out of the room. "Do not disappoint me, fool."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** And that's all I have for you guys for now lolz sorry the kissing scene wasn't so 'romantic' I plan to get more help on making that more detail later on =P haha anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter and hope to hear more reviews I would love to get at least 3 or more heck more that 3 would make me totally happy XD haha anyways stayed tune for how will Link act around Zelda now hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?**


	5. Chapter 5: Time for a Change?

** Wow, so I kept typing and deleting my authors note so I thought I would tell you, that way I can just get with the chapter haha. Just wanted to say that in this chapter I will kinda introduce Impa so you'll get to see how I made her to be; like her or not I don't mind haha. Anyways sorry I haven't posted for awhile I've just been busy with school and work again so hope this chapter will be good enough for the wait XD on with chapter 5 :3**

**FYI: this chapter is kinda long for something that I write and long in general lolz**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

**Chapter 5: Time for a Change?**

Monday, at school

Link avoided Zelda, but failed when he ran into her in the hall before lunch.

"Zelda!" his eyes widen

"Hi Link…" she mumbles not sounding too happy.

"Um, uh," he glanced at her lips, blushed, and shook his head, "I got to go." He quickly walks to the cafeteria.

"That was odd." Zelda said to herself

Link got his food and sat down at his table. A few minutes later, Mido joined him with a tray full of food, "Hi there buddy." He fakes a smile.

"Could you not bother me today, I'm not in the mood Mido." Link said as he took a bite of his chocolate pudding.

"Ok, well in that case—" Mido grabs his slice of pizza and throws it at Link. Link notices this action and dodges it. Tired of Mido picking on him, Link grabs his bowl of pudding he was eating out of and smashes it in Mido's face with a smile. Mido stood up as everyone looked in his direction and began to laugh.

"Sucks to be the one getting laughed at, doesn't it?" Link asked still smiling.

"You'll pay for this Foster." Mido grabbed his milk carton, poured it on a random kid and shouted; "FOOD FIGHT!" food began flying everywhere as Mido left the cafeteria. Link kept dodging food as he noticed Mido leaving. Minutes pass and the principal walks in the room.

"STOP THE FOOD FIGHT!" the principal shouted, "Where is Link Foster?!"

Link raised an eyebrow and noticed Mido appear behind the principal with a smile as he crossed his arms.

"He's over there sir." Mido points towards Link

The principal gave Link a stern look and gestured for Link to follow him to his office. Link sighs and follows him as Mido smiled, walked over to his friends, and bragged what he did.

In Principal's office

"What do you have to say for yourself young man?!" The principal began to yell

"Depends…What exactly did Mido say?" Link asked

"This has nothing to do with Mido, so don't go changing the subject. You have to face the consequences Link, and admit that you started the food fight."

"And that answers my question what Mido said…." Link mumbled.

"I have no choice but to give you 3 weeks of detention and we'll talk about suspension."

"What?! But sir, I didn't start it!"

"Now you're giving excuses?! And let me guess you, were going to say Mido started all of this?"

"Actually I was, 'cause he did!" Link tried not to raise his voice.

"I don't want to hear your lies, Mr. Foster!" the principal raised his voice

"He's not lying!" Zelda came walking in the office as she crossed her arms and glared at the principal

"Oh, hello Zelda." The principal said a little taken aback

"Zel..." Link mumbled.

"Zelda, I'm sure you're mistaken." The principal stated

"No, you're mistaken sir…. As usual…" she mumbled the 'as usual' part. "Link was getting picked on by Mido so—" she was then cut off by the principal

"Zelda, I highly doubt Mido would be picking on anybody; he's such a good student." The principal tried to defend Mido

"So what; when someone says there's bullying happening, you, as the principal, need to stop bullying!" Zelda raised her voice. Link smiled on how Zelda was defending him.

"Now now Zelda, I know what I'm doing." The principal raised his hands in defense

"No you don't! Here Link is getting bullied at lunch while you blame him for what the bully, Mido, did! How could you call yourself a principal when you let this happen! I highly doubt Link is the only victim Mido picks on; this needs to stop now!"

Link thinks, _'Wow, it's been awhile since I've seen Zelda this angry…. She kinda looks sexy when she's mad.' _He smirked keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Alright… Link I will not give you any detentions or suspension… I can't really punish Mido 'cause he told me a different story."

"So?" Zelda asked

"So, there's nothing I can really do." The principal defended

"Why don't you talk to Mido and tell him to stop!" Zelda began to raise her voice again

"Fine, I'll get right on that… you two may go…." The principal shooed them off with the wave of his hand.

They both leave and stop in the hall as everyone was still in the cafeteria.

"Thanks Zelda…" Link mumbled but loud enough for her to hear.

Zelda quickly looked at Link, "You called me Zelda." She said amazed

He slightly smiled, "Don't get use to it blondie." He starts to walk away

"Hey wait!" Zelda quickly followed, "I'm getting this feeling you do this on purpose."

"Do what on purpose?" Link asked pretending to be stupid

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean mister."

He chuckles, "Well, thanks anyways; you saved me from getting detentions I didn't deserve."

She sighs, "I swear our principal is blind and stupid; if my dad wasn't friends with him, I probably would have gotten detention."

Link began to laugh, "Oh man, I haven't seen you get that mad since I accidentally pushed you in that mud puddle."

"You so did not 'accidentally' push me in that mud!"

"We can go all day with that one, but I swear it was an accident."

"Uh huh." She said not believing him.

Both stopped in front of the cafeteria, "You should probably get back with your friends…" he began to walk for the doors leading outside

"Wait!" Zelda stopped him, "You're acting pretty different today; is everything ok?"

"Yeah… don't worry yourself pufferfish." He then left outside but chuckled as he listened to Zelda yell at him for the name 'pufferfish'.

So, Zelda went back to her friends as Link sat outside alone, waiting for the bell. The bell rings and Link went to his locker to find a note taped to the inside of his locker door. He looked around to see if anyone looked suspicious, no one did. He opened the note and was surprised to read what was in it:

_Dear Shadow Fighter, _

_Yes, I know exactly who you are and what you are destined to be. You are Link Foster, son of Lily and Zac Foster, and you are the chosen hero who wields the Triforce of Courage. Meet me, as Shadow Fighter, after school on 23rd street near the bookstore Walibooks. I need to discuss a few things with you. _

Link looks around again and thinks, _'Who could possibly know that I'm Shadow Fighter?' _He folds the note, puts it in his pocket, shuts his locker, and goes to his next class; 5th hour went by and was now 6th hour which was Adult Living.

Mrs. Hesker stands in front of the class and began class, "Good afternoon; I have a fun project for you guys to do this semester. I will pair you up and you will plan your own wedding." The girls whisper to each other in excitement as most of the guys moaned, "First is the wedding, then you will plan your honeymoon, then your life. What kind of house you live in, your daily food intake, and you can even plan out your family, like how many children you will have, after all next semester is Parenting. Ok, I want as much creativity in this project as possible. Now I will give you your partners and explain more details soon. Ok, Tod and Josy, Roy and Elice, Fran and Nathan, Mark and Malon, Link and Zelda, Eric and Kelsey, and Jack and Tami. Ok I got some papers here and—"

Zelda raises her hand, "Mrs. Hesker?"

"Yes Zelda?"

"Why can't we choose our own partners?" Zelda asked as Link rolls his eyes.

"This is only a project Zelda; it's supposed to be fun. It's a chance to socialize with others."

"But—"

"No buts Zelda, now could you pass these papers out?"

Zelda sighs, "Alright." She gets up and passes the papers out

"The first sheet is a plan sheet for your wedding; the design of the dress and tuxedo, the theme for your wedding and wedding reception, the location for your wedding, honeymoon, and wedding reception, a list for the guests, invitations, and well you can see the rest. Tomorrow we will go to the computer lab so you and your partner can search for engagement and wedding rings. Today you will get to know your partner and begin planning your wedding." Zelda sits back down once she was done handing out all the papers. Mrs. Hesker continues to explain the rest and tells them to have fun.

Zelda slowly turns around to face Link, "Well, lets get this over with…"

Link smirked, "Come on Zel, this is suppose to be fun, remember?"

Zelda raised an eyebrow, "You haven't called me Zel since…. Well since we were friends…."

"Oh… yeah… I forgot…" Link mumbled then thought, _'Ever since we kissed I keep thinking things are cool with us… should I keep being a freakin weirdo around her or can I finally be myself again…. I don't know what to do….' _

"Well, I guess we'll start with picking out my wedding dress and your tuxedo." She got up and grabbed some magazines, "Here." She hands him one to look through.

He looks through a few pages then look back to her, "Hey, tell me what your dream dress would look like." Link closed the magazine and got his notebook out ready to write something down.

She cocked her eyebrow, "What?"

"Don't you have a dream wedding dress? Like a poofy dress, slim dress, and then there are the designs; don't you have something in mind?"

"Hmmm, I guess so…Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking I could draw your dress and if you don't like it then we could always just keep looking through these magazines and stuff." Link suggested

"Interesting, I'm not sure what to say."

"Tell me what you see yourself wearing." He calmly stated

"Ok, well I would like something 'poofy' as you call it, but nothing too poofy. I would like it strapless and have some ruffles in it. Ok see I want pink roses and the ruffles connect to each rose and I'm talking about just the flower not the stem included. Oh yeah also, of course, I want pure white as the color. And maybe I would like long white gloves too. I don't want my dress to drag too much just a little. And probably have a veil with the same flower design on the top of it. I'm not sure if you know exactly what I'm saying or not."

He finished writing down everything she said, "No I think I got it strapless, white, ruffles, flowers, easy peasy. Now how did you want your hair?"

"Oh, I'm not really sure; I'll probably have it up in some sort of style. Why do you ask about my hair style? I thought you were just drawing the dress?"

"Well, I'll have to show you my work tomorrow." He smirked

She smiled, "Alright, I can't wait to see it."

He sets his notebook down, "So what should our colors be, dear?"

She rolls her eyes, "Well, if I recall your favorite color is green and mine is blue; so what about green and blue?"

"The colors do look awesome together, like the grass and sky." He grins

She chuckles, "Alright, so I guess we'll spend some time writing down guests from each of our families; did you want to do that now or later?"

"Um, probably later… there's not much on my side….Uh, what about we work on locations? How about we start with the wedding first, inside a church or outside?"

"Hmmm, what do you consider?" Zelda asked

"Well, most weddings are inside, but if I were gonna marry you I would want it to be outside. That way the sun caresses your skin as you walk down the aisle while you smile so beautifully, brightening everyone's day. And your smile….wow…. your smile always gets me to smile, because you have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen."

Zelda's mouth slowly opens and she quickly catches her composure as her heart was still beeping faster than normal, "Wow… Uh, I guess outside will do…" she blushes, "Um, Link? Are you ok?"

He looked at her confused at first, and then realized he said all that out loud. He slaps his forehead, "Oh crap!" he mumbled, "Uh, I uh, it's all an act, yeah! We're getting married so I thought I would pretend to uh like you?"

She raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Or you're pretending to not like me when you really do."

He blushes, "No! That's all in the past…"

She laughs and shakes her head, "Whatever you say Link." The bell rings.

"Remember, we'll meet in the computer lab tomorrow!" Mrs. Hesker called out as everyone was packing up and leaving.

"I'll see you later Link; gosh, never thought I would say that." She smiles and leaves.

"Zel wait!" Link followed her to the art room, "Listen blondie, just forget what you heard; I'm telling you I was acting."

The arrive at the art room and Zelda stops in front of the door and looks at Link seriously, "Link, today you have acted so weird and, in fact, it's a good weird. It's like the old you is trying to come out but you won't let it. I miss the old you, Link. So please tell me, are you trying to be my friend again?"

Link looked at her and gulped then he looked away, "I don't know…"

"Well, if you ever do, let me know." She slowly walks in the art room. Link sighs as he follows.

The day went by and the last bell rang. Link took one last look at the note as he left the school. He quickly changed and stood by Walibooks for only a few seconds, until he heard a female voice, "Hello Shadow Fighter."

He turned to face the hooded stranger. "Who are you and how do you know who I am?" he asked

The stranger removed her hood to reveal an older looking woman. She looked to be in her late 30's or 40's but had white hair and piercing red eyes.

"Impa?" Link mumbled

"I see you still remember me." She responded.

"How could I forget? You would always give me these looks every time I came over to visit Zelda when we were little. I think you scared me a little bit." He chuckles.

She smiles, "Aw yes I remember those days; that brings me to my point. Link, why aren't you friends with Zelda?"

"I have my reasons…."

"Oh do you? Then tell me this, why is Shadow Fighter kissing Zelda, yet you hurt her as Link?" she asked calmly

"I don't hurt her!" he defended raising his voice, "I'm trying to protect her!"

"No Link, you are a coward! You're afraid that if she finds out who you really are then she might get hurt. What you don't realize is you've been hurting her for the past 10 years! By trying to 'protect her', as you say, you always gave her hope that you guys will be friends again! She still has hope to this day! Now she tells me she's confused because Shadow Fighter reminds her of someone but she can't place her finger on it! Hmm, I wonder who that could be?" she ends sarcastically.

"You don't understand! There's more to it than—"

"Than what? Your parents were killed by Ganondorf and you don't want him to hurt her? She has the Triforce of Wisdom and he won't stop till he gets it! Understand Shadow Fighter," her voice becomes gentle, "your parents wanted you to be a hero; they knew you were destined to do unbelievable things. No more secrets; if you're going to be yourself as Shadow Fighter, than be yourself as Link."

"But I— I don't know…." He sighs, "Impa, why did you want to see me?"

"You need more practice with magic; any chance you get, use it. You need to get stronger Link and soon you will find out how. If you ever need help, I'm here to help you." With that she disappears with a puff of smoke.

"Wait!" The smoke disappears and Link sighs, "Why does this keep happening to me?" he chuckles and shakes his head, _'Impa is right though, I need to stop being a jerk to Zelda and just be myself…'_

He smiles and goes back home to change. He then realizes he doesn't have any clothes that he likes; just black dressy pants and polo shirts, which he hates. He decides to do some shopping for some new clothes, even new shoes. Once he was done he went back home and saw on his watch that Zelda wasn't home and Zant was nearby her. He then changes back into Shadow Fighter and goes to Zelda and realizes she was just walking home. He noticed Zant coming up behind her and jumps behind Zelda which startles her.

"Shadow Fighter? What are you doing her—" she notices Zant who has stopped a few feet away, "Oh… thanks."

Zant raises his hands in the air and laughs. Four purple flames float in the air floating towards Shadow Fighter and Zelda. Zant disappears laughing as Zelda leans closer to Shadow Fighter from behind. Shadow Fighter puts his left arm behind him to protect Zelda. The sun begins to set as the four purple flames change into 4 ghosts known as Poes. They begin to circle them as, slowing down and speeding up over and over. They start to laugh which frightens Zelda a little bit and she clutches to Shadow Fighter's cape.

"Shadow Fighter, what are we going to do?" she whispers

"I'm gonna use some magic then hit them with some arrows." He whispered back.

"Magic? What are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna use a spell known as Farore's Wind to slow them down, then use some arrows. These guys aren't that hard to beat, trust me."

"I trust you; I just don't understand the whole magic thing."

"Well, watch and learn." He throws his arms out, then down to the ground, made a few hand gestures, and flew his arms back out which caused wind to blow around him (it didn't harm Zelda at all). The Poes spin around in one spot. Shadow Fighter gets his bow and arrows out and shot each Poe one by one and defeated them all. He puts his bow and arrow away and looks at Zelda with a smile.

"Ok, that was awesome." Zelda smiles back

"So I went from amazing to awesome?" Shadow Fighter teases as Zelda laughs.

"You did magic! Oh my goddesses! It's amazing!"

Shadow Fighter laughs now, "Enough about my awesomeness; Zelda, I need to talk to you." He said seriously.

"Uh-oh."

"No, it's nothing bad. Listen, I want to be with you…. But not as Shadow Fighter if that makes any sense? Look, I know you're smart and I really want to tell you who I am but…" there was a pause.

"You're not ready?" Zelda guesses.

"I guess you could say that… How about I tell you that I do go to your school."

"Really? Well, how about another hint." She smirks.

"Well, I'm a guy."

"I sure hope so!" The both laugh. "Shadow Fighter?"

"Yeah?"

She hugs him, "Thank you."

He smiles and hugs her back, "No problem. And hey, if fate wants us together then we'll be together."

"I agree." She backs away and smiles

"I guess I'll walk you home and see you at school tomorrow."

"I still think you remind me of someone; I just don't know who." she ponders

"Don't worry about it, now let's get you home." Shadow Fighter gestures towards her house."

She smiles and starts walking as he follows.

From a distance was Zant looking down at them, "Yes, you have obviously won the battle tonight, but I will soon find out who you really are Shadow Fighter. Let's see how you deal with this." He smirks as he holds a red and black crystal.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well that's my long chapter and I hope you guys liked it and didn't think it was a waste I'm trying to get the really cool chapters out but they will come soon enough; I got a few ideas to make this story awesomer XD haha so please review that would be awesome and thanks for your support guys :D **

**Also, I have never done this before in all my years on this site but I thought I should thank my awesome reviewers and I'll start doing this from now but I would like to thank GlissGirl99, Grand Master Darkstorm, Guest (which is actually a guest =P lolz), The Band Geek Alchemist, Ericcartman1, Bella, Kayce Skywalker, and ShadowNinja1011. So thank you and cookies for everyone XD**


	6. Chapter 6: The Not so New Guy

**So I'm back; sorry for the long wait, was originally busy with school now I'm busy with work and life… But I found some time to get this chapter up :) I was originally going to get my other story finished, but my mind wanted to do this story so I hope you guys enjoy! Also I would like to note yes it has been pointed out that my story seems a bit rushed I will probably make changes later on when I finish this story but for now I am focusing on the future stuff and I will try to make it less rushy. If you think it still seems that way let me know I get carried away because I want to get to the awesome stuff quickly XD **

**Also thx to: ****Kayce Skywalker for loving superhero Link****, ****GlissGirl99 for your awesotomicalicious words****, ****Cerberuswolf for thinking I should have more reviews****, and ****ShadowNinja1011** **for being similar to Navi with all the 'Hey' s haha. On with the chapter :D**

**Chapter 6:**** The Not so New Guy **

The next day, at school.

"What? Not even a kiss goodbye?" Ruto asked

"No?" Zelda said after finishing her story of last night, "A hug was good enough; besides who said it was goodbye? If you think about it we did kinda move too fast…" she mumbled her last sentence.

"I believe he was the one that said goodbye though…" Malon stated

"You misunderstand." Zelda shook her head

"Oh! Not to change the subject, but did you guys hear? I heard we got a new transfer student." Elice excitingly said.

"Oh yeah! I hear it's a boy and he's extremely cute." Malon shared her excitement.

"I didn't hear anything about a new transfer student." Zelda said confused as she began to walk down the halls.

"Yeah, if there was a new hot guy, I would be the first to go after him." Ruto said as they all was following Zelda.

"Well, I saw him walk through the doors, and I know I never saw him before." Elice stated

"Maybe it was your imagi—" Zelda stopped as she ran into someone; her books fell to the ground and she sighs not looking up at who she ran into.

She gets on her knees to pick them up and a hand was then on hers. She looks at the owner of the hand and blushes.

His hair was dirty blonde and messy; he wore a plain green t-shirt and just regular blue jeans. He stared back at her with his iceberg blue eyes.

"Hey," he mumbled

Zelda smiles, "hi…"

He helps her gather her books up and hands them to her. "There you go," he walks up to her, stops, and whispers in her ear, "sorry 'bout that blondie." He smirks, backs up, winks, and walks pass her leaving her shocked and face beat red.

"Zelda? Are you ok?" Malon looked at her concerned.

"I, uh, I'm fine, let's get to class." Zelda quickly scurries away, face still red.

"Wait!" they called out

Hours went by and it was almost lunch; Link was walking towards the cafeteria and notices from the corner of his eye someone getting picked on. He looks in the direction to find Mido shoving a freshmen boy against his locker. Link clutch his fists and walks over to them.

"Come on kid; give me your lunch money." Mido threatened the kid

"But I only have enough money for today, and I'm really hungry." The kid pleaded showing his money.

"Do you think I care? Give me!" Mido snatches the kid's money and smirks as he backs away, "Thanks loser."

"Give his money back, Mido." Link commanded from behind.

Mido turns around and smiles, "Well well well, if it isn't Mr. Loser himself with a new look? What do you want?"

"Give his money back!" he repeated angrier.

"Ooooo! What's little Linky going to do?" Mido acted scared.

As this was happening, other students were slowing down hoping a fight would happen. Even Zelda and her friends stop to see what was going on.

"You think I can't stand up to you, Mido?" Link challenged.

"Actually, I know you can't." Mido said with confidence.

"I'm stronger than you think; now give his money back." Link threatened again.

"Oooo, I'm so scared." Mido sarcastically remarked.

Link clutched his left fist, _'No more holding back…'_, and threw a punch at the locker behind Mido, which was near his face. He left a decent size dent in the locker, which caused Mido to laugh nervously and uncomfortably. "I believe you have something that belongs to this kid." Link gestures towards the freshmen boy.

"Uh, yeah I sure do." Mido quickly said as he hands the money back, "I didn't want your money anyways." He gives one last glare at Link and walks away.

Link, too, was about to walk away until the freshmen spoke up, "Thanks."

Link turns to face him with a smile, "No problem, If he ever picks on you again, don't take his crap. And if that doesn't work I'll come and help you out." Link pats his head and leave, heading towards the cafeteria.

"And I thought today couldn't get any weirder…" Zelda said to herself out loud.

Lunchtime was quite unusual for Link; he would sit at his usual table, but instead of eating alone, random girls would sit next to him and ask for his number. He found this weird and odd.

During 5th hour, Link was finishing up the drawing he promised Zelda and actually listened for the rest of the class. It was now 6th hour and they were suppose to meet in the computer lab today. Once he entered the computer lab he noticed Zelda was sitting near the wall in the first row. As he walked toward her he could hear people whispering 'Is he new?' or 'Is he single?' Link would just roll his eyes and take his seat next to Zelda.

"What's up?" Link greeted

Zelda looks over at him, "What's going on?"

Link raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"What's with this new look and new attitude; I'm not complaining but it's…. different…" Zelda mumbles her last statement.

He shrugs, "I guess I needed someone to open my eyes."

"Who helped you?"

"Well, uh, I guess you did." Link thought up.

"Me?"

"Yeah, speaking of you," he gets his sketchpad out and opens it to the page with her dress, "I would like your opinion on your dress. He puts it on the desk and scoots it closer to her.

She gasps, "Oh wow, this is beautiful…" she said in awe, "I didn't know you could draw Link?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me Zel…" he smirks

She glances over at him and slightly smiles, "There you go again…calling me Zel…"

"Sorry…" he mumbles

"No, it's ok; I don't mind." She blushes again

The bell rings and he smiles, "Hey, are you doing anything after school today?"

"Huh? Why?" she sounded surprised

"Uh, thought we could work on our project…that's all." He looks at his hands blushing

She smiles, "Oh really?" she asked not believing him.

"Well, if today is no good maybe Friday after school?"

"Link, are you trying to ask me on a date?" she asked still smirking

The corner of his lips lift, "Thought I should give it a try; so you like the dress then?"

"Oh!" she looks back at the sketchbook, "Yes, it's amazing."

"Is everything amazing to you?" he asked still smiling

She looked up at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Um, never mind; so since we have your dress should we talk about how I proposed to you? Maybe I proposed to you in a dump." He chuckles seeing Zelda's expression of disgust.

"A dump? Gee Link, you really know how to win a girls heart." She giggles

"Well sure, at the moment of the proposal its not that romantic, but when you're feeling down and sad I could always bring up 'hey remember that time I proposed to you'. Then your face would light up and realize how stupid I was for proposing you at a dump." He chuckles again and looks at Zelda.

"Wow, that's actually romantic… You are full of surprises, Link."

'_You have no idea.' _ Link thought, "So, what should we look up today?"

"For starters, an idea of where you're going to propose," she teased, "then maybe your tuxedo and our engagement rings."

"Great idea; lets get started." They start their computers up and search for rings

"Ooooo! This is cute!" she points to her screen and Link leans over to see.

"I'm not sure dear, it's a little pricey." He grins as she gives him 'the look'.

"Oh please, this is just a project Link." She states.

"Alright fine," he looks back at his computer screen, "hey look at this tuxedo, it even comes with a green tie." She leans over.

"Oooo that does look nice, if you like it, go ahead and print it."

"Yes mam." He prints it out and comes back, "Hey, do you think we should have a folder to keep this in?"

"Oh yeah," she digs through her pile of books and takes a stripped blue and green folder. She looks at Link and smirks, "Our wedding colors; I found this and thought it would be perfect for us." She hands him the folder.

Link slightly blushes, "Thanks…" he takes the folder, takes a seat, and memories of what Impa said clouds his mind, _'__You're afraid that if she finds out who you really are then she might get hurt. What you don't realize is you've been hurting her for the past 10 years! By trying to 'protect her', as you say, you always gave her hope that you guys will be friends again! She still has hope to this day!' 'Does she really still hope to be friends?' _he glances over to her; she notices and looks at him confused.

"What is it?"

"Oh, uh, nothing, so should we look for a location?"

"I thought you wanted an outside wedding?" she teased

"Aw, you still remember that eh?" he slightly blushes again, "Well fine, but it needs to be somewhere sunny."

"Right, so the sun can, o how did you describe it, caresses my skin as I walk down the isle." She smirked.

Link turns a deeper shade of red as he slaps his forehead, "I don't remember saying that…" he mumbles embarrassed.

"Oh, that's something I will never forget because," she pauses, "well, it's the sweetest things anybody has said to me." She slightly blushes, "I also believe you said I have the most beautiful smile."

He runs his hand through his hair and took a deep breath, "Not saying that isn't true, but I don't recall…"

"Oh please, you are a horrible liar Link."

"Honeymoon, where should the honeymoon be?" Link tried to change the subject.

Zelda rested her chin on her palm, "Well maybe somewhere sunny?"

Link sighs still blushing, "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"I'm just joking Link."

"I know, but if you want the sun so much how bout we pick a romantic cruise?" he wiggles his eyebrows which made Zelda laugh.

"I don't care if you're joking or not, but I think I actually like that idea."

"Alright, let's look for a cruise." Link began to search.

"Nice change of subject by the way." She smiles as she began her search

Link slaps his forehead again, _'I guess I deserve this.' _He begins his search as well.

By the end of the class they decide on staying at Disneyworld for a couple days and taking the cruise from there.

The bell rings and everyone was rushing out the door. Link waited for Zelda to gather her things, "You never did answer my question."

She looked up at him confused then it hit her, what he was referring to. She smiles up at him, "Sure Link." She got up.

"Wait, you're agreeing?" he arches an eyebrow

"I believe 'sure' does mean yes." She giggles as she leaves for the door, Link following.

"You can't blame me for being a little surprised Zel."

"I don't, I'm just amazed that we managed to have normal conversations today…" she seemed to be lost in thought.

"Oh…" they walked down the hall in silence and was next to the art room, "So, um, art…"

She looks over at him, "Do you mind if I sit by you? I noticed you have a table all to yourself… unless you want to be alone…"

Link blushes again and looks at his feet, "Uh, no… I don't mind…" _'Maybe Impa was right…. I can't believe she's wanted to be my friend again all this time… as much of a jerk I've been to her?' _"You really are something Zel."

Now it was her time to blush, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing." He gives a big grin, "Let's get to class." _'I knew I made the right choice to be myself; today is awesome! And I can't wait for Friday.'_

So Zelda did sit by Link and they would joke around about this and that as they worked on the project handed by the teacher. It wasn't too hard to do; they just had to draw what he laid out for them.

The rest of the day went by and as Link was leaving Zelda stopped him, "Link!" Link turn to face her as she caught up to him, "Link, I have a question."

"Yeah, what is it?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"Will you be like this tomorrow?" she asked serious.

Link looked a little taken aback but gave her a sad smile, "Of course." With that she instantly cheered up.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." She cheered.

"K, see ya." He waves goodbye. _'Time to look up places for our date.'_ He smiles to himself.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** So don't forget that I WILL be posting the next chapter tomorrow I promise :D**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Date

**Sooooooo I was really debating to split the previous chapter up to this and well I did. And look I posted this right after I posted the other one (well a day after) just to get on the good side of you guys since I've been failing with my stories : ( I do apologize and this chapter is better than the last, but soon it will get much better :) ON with the chapter**

**Chapter 7: The First Date**

The week goes by and it was now Friday morning.

"So Zelda, why are you so happy today?" Malon asks with a curious smile.

"What? I'm not that happy, I'm just a little nervous," she looks at her friends who are giving her questioning looks, "nervous about a test I have to take 2nd period; that's in 5 minutes." She looks away slightly red.

"I don't know." Elice says as she examines Zelda, "it looks to me like Zelda has a date?"

"What?!" Ruto and Malon share the same shock.

"No I don't…" Zelda mumbles innocently.

"Oh yeah, it's written all over her face; so Zelda who are you dressed up for?"

"How 'bout I tell you Monday?" Zelda suggests.

All of her friends fold their arms, "Zelda!"

"What? I'm not telling you guys anything till Monday." She begins to walk away.

"Oh fine, but you better not leave any details out; it's been so long since you've been on a date Zelda." Elice said.

"I know..." Zelda mumbled.

In 2nd period as Link and Roy were on the same team they were sitting out.

"You have a date with Zelda? That's awesome; I knew one day you two would get together. I remember when we were all friends you two seemed inseparable!" Roy said.

Link smiled at the thought, "Yeah, if I wasn't such a screw up, we probably would have already had this date…but I guess its ok, at least she said yes. Hey, make sure you don't mention about this date, k?"

"Got it! The secret date, it almost feels like I'm on a mission…. That's so cool!"

"Roy, you are such a weirdo." Link shakes his head and smiles.

"Sorry, some things will never change. Marth is still the mystery, serious weirdo and Ike still has a big head so you don't need much catching up." He gives another big grin.

"So, how did you ask Elice out?" Link asked calmly.

Roy blushes, "What? I never asked her out!"

"Really? Why not? It's obvious you like her; I noticed that in jr high, I guess I was wrong." He shrugs.

"No…. besides Marth is very protective of his sister… he would never let me date her." Roy gloomily stated.

"Yeah, that's the sad truth, but don't give up on her man… anyways, I still need some dating advice."

"Well, girls are weird if that helps… Um, I don't know man; I don't really have much experience with girls… all I can say is be yourself?" Roy suggested.

"I guess that's the best advice I'll get." He sighs, "Thanks anyways…"

"Alright you sissies, get out their and play!" Mr. Redd yelled at Roy and Link.

"Uh, right." Roy mumbles.

"We would be playing if you didn't drag us out." Link mumbled but loud enough for Mr. Redd to hear.

"You want to repeat that again, Mr. Foster?" Mr. Redd threatened.

"No sir, we just really enjoy football and would like to play now." Link faked a smile.

"That's what I thought, now go!" he screamed.

Link and Roy glance at each other and ran on the field to play some football.

Once PE was over and periods flew by it was now 6th hour and they had to meet in the computer lab one last time.

Link sat at his spot and turned his computer on. He noticed Zelda was still not in the room, _'I guess I beat her here; well, while I'm waiting might as well look for more ideas for our date… Which I am really nervous about…" _

Minutes pass, the bell rings, and Zelda finally arrives, noticing Link searching for some restaurants on the computer.

She smiles and takes a seat next to him, "So, where are we eating tonight?"

He jumps, closes the page, and turns to face her, "Uh, it's a surprise." He grins, "Um, so should we finish up?"

"Let's see, we got the dress, the tuxedo, the location, the honeymoon, the guest list, and the invite cards. What should they throw as we walk down the isle after we get married; do you want rice, confetti, or bubbles?" Zelda asks.

"Hmmm," he scratches his chin, "well, confetti is fun… but I always had a soft spot for bubbles."

"Bubbles are quite nice."

"What about bubbles and confetti?"

"Sounds great!" she agreed, "We should also make sure we have someone who is willing to clean up."

"Maybe we should invite Mrs. Hesker and make her clean up." He teased.

"I heard that Link!" Mrs. Hesker gave him a look but smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry…" he turns his attention back to Zelda, "Guess we should figure the cost for a limo, eh?"

"Yes, good thinking."

Both do a search for the cheapest cost and compare. "Ok, while I was looking for the limo price I remembered we need a location for our reception; considering our honeymoon is in Disney World, what if we had our reception in Disney World. One seems really cool the Ballroom/Banquet. Here, take a look."

She looks at Link computer screen, "Wow, it looks beautiful. That would be perfect." She writes down the price of everything. "Weddings are sure expensive."

Link chuckles, "Only when you dream of a big fancy wedding."

"I highly doubt it, even a cheap one would be expensive."  
"Yeah, probably."

"So, have you decided on the best man and that stuff yet?" Zelda asks.

"Uh, yeah I guess…." Link mumbles.

"Well?"

"Um, I guess Roy will be my best man, I don't know." He shrugs, "I told you it didn't matter."

"Alright, I guess we can discuss the food for the reception." Zelda suggests.

"Oh, let's have steak."

"What's with men and steak?" she giggles.

Link shrugs, "I meant for a private dinner." He smirks as Zelda rolls her eyes.

"Back to the subject, let's figure this out while we have a computer." She commands.

"Yes mam."

They spend most of the class period looking up different varieties of food and comparing prices with each other. They had 10 minutes of class left and decided to use that to figure the wedding cake price and decorations. The bell rings and they finish up.

"Well, that was fun." They both get up, "I can't believe we still have so much left to do." Link stated.

"I know, by the end of next month we'll be wed." she giggles.

Link smiles, "Can't wait."

The rest of the day flew by and there by the front door stood a nervous Link. He leans his head against the wall and closes his eyes, deep in thought. _'If this date goes well, I can finally have a normal life again… maybe even a girlfriend.' _He smiles at the thought as he open his eyes and looks up to see Zelda saying goodbye to her friends. _'Now that I think about it,'_ he slowly loses his smile, _'I think her friends are not too fond of me…' _He regains his smile as Zelda walks over towards him, "Hi." She greets nervously.

'_This is new; is Zelda nervous?' _"Hey." he responds.

"So, what's on the agenda?" Zelda asks shyly.

"Well, um, if you're hungry we could uh, you know, eat at this place…" he scratches the back of his head, "I mean, I have a place picked, I just… uh…" he sighs as Zelda giggles, "Are you hungry?" Link finally spit out.

"I am actually; lunch wasn't that great today." She slightly frowns.

"Well, lucky for you I know a great place where we can eat. I hope you like Cocos Diner."

"Oh, I believe I ate there once; it's a great place."

"Well, let's not keep our belly's growling, let's go." Link noticed Zelda carrying her book bag, "Um, here let me take your bag."

"Huh? Oh! Thank you." She smiles as she hands him her bag. He throws it over his shoulder and they begin to walk to the restaurant.

"You can put your sketchbook in my bag, if you like." Zelda suggested.

"Oh thanks." He puts his book in her bag and changed the subject, "So, I thought after we eat we could go to the movies then after that it's a surprise. If you want to do something else we can."

"Oh no, movies is good; I'm quite curious about this surprise though." She said with curiosity.

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" he smirked.

"I suppose…" she looks at her feet and smiles, "I remember the days you would walk me home from school, do you remember?"

He smiles fondly at the memories, "Of course," he pauses, "remember that day it was raining—"

"And you pushed me in that puddle? How could I forget?!" she interrupted her voice raised but still had a playful tone.

He laughs, "I'm sorry Zel, but I really do mean it when I say it was an accident."

She smiles, "I'm sure." She stated still not believing him.

"Well, I know this," he slightly shoves her, "isn't an accident." He grins.

"Hey!" she chuckles as she shoved him back, "Jerk!" she teased.

They stop by Zelda's house to drop off her bag, so she wouldn't have to carry it everywhere. Once they were done they began walking towards the restaurant again. They laughed as they continued to tease each other and out of the blue Link said, "I'm sorry Zel…truly I am..." he looks at his feet as he stops walking.

She stops as well and turns to look at him a little taken aback, "What for?"

He looks up with guilt in his eyes, "For everything…" he brought his attention back to his shoes finding them suddenly interesting.

"Oh…" was all she could say realizing what he meant. She then thought of something to make the situation less tense and awkward, "Link," she whispers softly, "I may not understand why this is happening and why you suddenly changed, but… I'm happy you did…" he looks at her again and they were both slightly blushing, "I'm sure you had good reasons… but… I really missed you…" he gasped as he saw a tear roll down her cheek. She chuckles as she brushes the tear away with her arm, "Sorry, not sure what's gotten over me."

Link took her hand and stared straight into her eyes as she stared back; the thought of kissing her was screaming in Link's mind, but he pushed that thought aside and pulled her into a hug, "Don't cry, everything will be different now… no more 'jerk Link', ok?"

She laughs in his chest, closes her eyes, and smiles deep in thought, _'Never thought I would be enjoying a hug from Link… how strange… hmmm…' _

They stood like that for moments and broke apart, "Great…" Link mumbles sounding a bit frustrated.

Zelda tilt her head and raises an eyebrow, "What?" she asks.

He gives her a sad smile, "I wasn't suppose to make you cry…" he looks away and looses his smile looking frustrated as he mumbles, "Especially not on a date…"

She blinks a couple times and laughs, "Link its ok, really. Let's have some fun, shall we?"

He looks back and grins, "Good." He takes her arm and drags her to the restaurant as they laugh the whole way. He opens the door for her when they arrive. "The door ma' dam." He gestures for her.

"Why thank you sir." She politely says but couldn't resist giggling.

The lady up front greeted them and led them to their seats, which was a booth table near a window facing the streets. "Here are the menus for you to look over." They take their seats across from each other as the lady hands them the menus, "And your server will be with you shortly." With that she left them to look over the menus.

As they did so, Link kept glancing at his watch, _'Debating if I should turn my watch off or not—'_

Zelda notices and ask, "Is there somewhere you have to be?"

Snapping out of his thoughts he looks at her confused, "Huh?"

"You keep looking at your watch; I wasn't sure if you had somewhere to be or not."

"What?" he looks at his watch then back at her realizing what she meant, "Oh no, I uh, just don't want to keep you out too late, that's all." He chuckles and scratches the back of his neck."So, uh, how's it going?"

Zelda raises an eyebrow, still confused, "Good?"

Link chuckles, "I meant for the past 10 years…"

She smiles sadly, "With you annoying me, it's been pretty difficult… That reminds me, why did you annoy me but completely ignore Roy, Marth, and Ike? That's always been on my mind."

Link blushes and looks away as he whispers, "That's a long story…"

"I think we have time." Zelda stated.

Link fell silent for a few moments, "…Well—"

"Hello, my name is Laura and I will be your server this evening. Can I start you with something to drink?" The server interrupted with a smile, of course not realizing she had interrupted.

Zelda smiles at Link before she looks at the server and spoke, "I'll have some water."

"Same here…" Link mumbles not turning his attention to the waitress.

"Alright, I'll get your drinks." She leaves.

Link was looking anywhere but at Zelda, "So, uh anyways…"

She looks at him thinking,_ 'I guess he's not ready to tell me…' _"What kind of stuff do you draw?" she changes the subject.

Link finally locks eyes with her then shrugs, "Anything."

"Well that's very specific." She holds back a laugh.

"Heh, well, you know me." Link stated.

"I'm not sure about that one."

"That's true… So tell me, Zelda was it?" she giggles, "What do you do for a living?"

"Really Link?"

"You're right," he smiles to himself, "so I heard a rumor about you and Shadow Fighter?"

"Is that the best topic you can come up with when you're on a date?" Zelda asks.

"So this is a date!" Link exclaimed.

Zelda couldn't help but roll her eyes, "I'm starting to regret it."

"Hey!" Link almost sounded offended.

"What? You brought up Shadow Fighter, am I detecting some jealousy Link?" she teased.

"What? No!" _'Especially not with myself…' _"Can't I be curious?"

"No, you may not."

"Nah, you're right… I shouldn't have brought that up, I'm sorry." Link looks at the menu with a frown.

"It's alright," she too looks at the menu, "you can't help but to be jealous."

Link smirks, "Sure, that's it."

A few minutes pass and the waitress brings back their drinks, "Here are your drinks," she place each glass in front of them, "Do you need a few more minutes?"

"No, I'm ready." Link says as he looks up at Zelda, "Are you?"

"Yes." She smiles as Link gestures for her to order first, "I'll have the chicken Caesar salad with Ranch dressing with a side of fries please." She hands the menu back to the waitress, Laura.

"And for you sir?" Laura looks at Link with a slight blush.

"Um, I'll have fried chicken with green beans and fried apples." He too hands the menu back to Laura.

"Alright, I'll take these and get your food for you." She then leaves, leaving Zelda and Link to talk some more.

"So, do you work?" Zelda broke the silence.

Link looks up at her, "Yeah."

"Where?"

"Meh, just some factory here in town." He looks away.

"Really? That must be tiring for you… how do you do it?" she asked amazed.

"It's nothing really, by now I'm use to it." He grins.

"Why don't you work where teens usually work, like fast food or a grocery store?"

He shrugs "Don't get paid enough…"

"What do you need the money for, if you don't mind me asking, that is…"

He pauses feeling uncomfortable, "I, uh, I live by myself." He mumbled so quietly that Zelda wasn't sure she heard him correctly.

"What?! But I thought you were living with Rusl and his wife Uhl?" Zelda had of look of concern and sympathy.

"Meh," he looks away, "I don't feel like talking about it…sorry."

Zelda put her hand over her mouth, "Link, I'm sorry. That was very rude of me."

He looks back at her with a small smile, "Hey, it's ok; let's just have fun today, k?"

She laughs glad for the topic change, "Alright, what movie are we going to see?"

"Any movie you want."

"Are you going to spoil me today Link?"

"Meh, maybe a little." He chuckles as did Zelda. "So, let's talk about you blondie, what—"

"Don't. You. Dare." She told him slowly, but all he did was laugh.

"What? Would you rather I call you pufferfish?"

She crosses her arms and glares at him as she sat back in her chair, "Jerk…" she mumbles.

He laughs, "I'm joking!"

She smiles, "Alright, but honestly Link I would rather talk about you."

"I think I will continue to be a mystery, if you don't mind."

"If you want," she sighs, "how about I just talk about all the things you have missed. Like how Roy, Marth, and Ike secretly miss you."

Link raises an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah, they sometimes even forget why you guys aren't friends anymore… but they remember…"

Link looks away, "I guess I should probably talk with them again, huh?"

"Whatever you want Link; now how about I tell you the time I was prank by Ike and Roy."

Link grins and listens to the story carefully. As they were waiting for their food, she tells him another story of how she got them back; Link couldn't help but laugh every so often. Their food arrives and it was Link's turn to tell Zelda a few things about him as they ate; only thing he could think of was the reason why he draws.

"Yeah, my parents inspired me to draw ever since I was 3 ish? It was mainly my mom who wanted me to draw; never understood why she wanted me to draw so bad, but she did." He shrugs, "Guess I'll never know…"

"Do you remember the first thing you drew?"

"Yeah, a triangle… but other than that I drew a cat… I guess I'm weird… I still have that picture…"

"You're not weird; that's actually normal to keep stuff like that."

"Yeah… it also reminds me of the memory I had with my parents… I don't have that many sadly…"

She smiles sadly, "I can relate… I don't remember much about my mother …but I know she was very lovely…"  
"Yeah… so anyways, how's your food?" Link asks, changing the subject.

"It's pretty good; thanks for taking me here." She smiles, "How is yours?"

"Oh, mine is pretty good too."

They spent the next few minutes finishing up eating and talking about random things. "That was good." She starts fidgeting through her purse for her wallet.

Link held his hand up and shakes his head, "Don't worry about the money, I got this."

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Yes." He smiles to reassure her. The waitress leaves the bill on the table and they leave her a $3 tip. They pay at front and leave for the movie. "Well, at least we can walk this food off, huh?"

She laughs, "Yes, sooooo whatcha wanna talk about?"

"You." He blushes and looks away, "I mean, uh—we can talk about…trees?"

She slightly blushes and smiles, "Do you always flirt with girls this way?"

He looks back at her with a grin but also still blushing, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

She slightly shoves him, "Sure, play innocent again."

"It works everytime." He shoves her back.

She gasps and shoves him a bit harder. He laughs and still only slightly shoves her and runs for it, "Hey!" she exclaimed as she ran after him laughing.

"Got to run faster than—" he looks back, "Woah." He looks forward again with a smile running a bit faster.

"Don't you remember Link," she catches up to him and tackles him to the ground while laughing, "I always out run you."

She backs away as Link sat up across her still slightly laughing, "I'll keep that in mind." He looks up to see he was face to face with her. His smile decreased as his face turned beat red and with that he quickly backs away, "Uh, sorry…"

Her face too was beat red, "its ok…" she mumbles. He gets up on his feet and then helps her up, "Thank you…" she whispers.

He smiles at her, "Well, we're closer to the theater anyways."

She looks up to find the theater only a block away. "What are we waiting for then?"

He shrugs as they walk towards the theater making jokes on their way there. Once they arrive, Zelda picked out the movie which, to Link's surprise, was an action movie he's been waiting to see. Not questioning it, he bought the tickets, popcorn and drinks.

"Link, I think I should pay for something at least…" Zelda insisted.

"Zel, it's ok; I got it." He smiles to reassure.

"Fine…" she crosses her arms.

2 ½ hours went by, and it was now 8 o'clock as they exit the theater.

"That movie was awesome!" Link exclaimed.

"I couldn't agree more! My favorite part was when they tricked him into a trap." Zelda said.

"Oh yeah." He laughs, "alright not to change the subject, but I do still have a surprise for you. I hope another hour isn't too much." Link stated.

"Aw yes, Link's little secret. Can you at least give me a hint?" Zelda asked curious.

Link thought about this for a moment as he leads her to their last destination. "Well, I guess I can say our parents took us here a lot when we were young."

"Well that narrows it down." She sarcastically comments, rolling her eyes.

He shrugs, "You asked for a hint, and I gave it to you."

"True…so, how far do we have to walk?"

"It's actually up ahead." He points in front of them at a sign that read _'Cool Town'_.

"We're going to Cool Town?" She asked with a hint of excitement.

He laughs, "Well, since it's getting late I wanted to at least take you mini golfing. If you want, we can come back next time to do everything."

She smiles widely, "I'd love that; come on, let's hurry!" she takes his hand and drags him as they were both laughing.

"Are we going to do both courses?" Zelda asks as they stood in front of the ticket booth.

"We should probably do 1 to see how long it will take." Link stated.

"Sounds good." She smiles still excited.

He chuckles and buys the tickets. "Here you go m'lady." He hands her the pink golf club.

"What's wrong Link? Don't want the pink one?" she grins waving it in front of him.

He smirks, "Fine." He switches her with his blue golf club and took the pink one, "Only a real man would mini golf with a pink club."

She laughs, "Keep telling yourself that when I beat you."

"Oh, you're on!"

They play on the Castle course, and since no one else was playing, they would replay different holes. Around this time it was dark but there were little lights around each course. They were now on hole #16 which was a very long one, where you had to shoot down a long path as it curves slightly and get it around the two hills and into the hole which was on a small hill. Zelda got a hole in one and jumped up and down.

"Eek! I can't believe I did it!"

Link's mouth was still open wide and loses it as it was now his turn, "I can do it too…" he mumbles as he was just about to hit his golf ball.

Zelda giggles as he was in deep concentration; he hits the ball (probably too hard) as it goes over the hole and down the hill. Link sighs in frustration, "You got lucky…"

He goes over to his golf ball and hits it but again it goes over the hill and misses the hole again. He repeats this 7 times and after the 4th time Zelda was doing nothing but laugh at the situation. Once he missed again Link grabs his golf ball and drops it in the hole.

"There my ball is in the hole now!" Link shouted not realizing what he said.

Zelda busted up laughing and was holding her sides, "Link," she was saying while laughing, "Are you having trouble putting the ball in the hole?" she began to laugh hysterically again.

Link blushes and raises an eyebrow, "Since when did you have such naughty thoughts Zel?" he slightly smiles, still embarrassed though.

She slowly stops her laughing, "Haha, since I grew up, silly."

"Yeah yeah," he picks his golf ball out of the hole, "Let's get with the last two holes…" he grumbles something unintelligent as Zelda laughs again.

Once they were done playing it was getting late and Link had to take Zelda home. Once they arrived at her house they said their goodbyes.

"I had a great time Link, thank you for taking me out." Zelda blushed a little looking at her feet.

Link blushes too, feeling flustered with Zelda's shyness, "Um, no problem. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He smiles

"I guess I should go; call me when you get home k?" Zelda smiles.

"Alright; I'll see you Monday then." He was about to leave until Zelda called out to him.

"Wait!" he looks back at her and blushes as she leans in to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you again." She turns around, blushing, and heads inside her house.

He grins widely as he began to walk down the street, but he quickly lost it when his watch gave a small beep. He sighs as he sees it's the new enemy. He quickly changes into Shadow Fighter and heads to the purple dot on his watch. He looks around and doesn't see him anywhere. "Come out!"

"Touchy touchy." Zant appears before him, "hello Shadow Fighter."

"You! Tell me your name!" Shadow Fighter got in defense mode.

"Alright, my name is Zant; I work for the great Lord Ganondorf and I have come to take something of yours."

"Ha, go ahead and try. You gonna make me fight another one of your monsters? Bring it!" He got his sword out.

Zant smiles widely and hold his hand by his chest, index pointing up, and he uses his magic to create a red and black crystal. "Not today; today you will meet pain!" he disappears and reappears right in front of him as he forces the crystal through his chest. Shadow Fighter drops his sword and screams in pain as Zant still had his wicked smile. He pulls the crystal out slowly and snickers as the crystal was now bright red, "Thanks for the present Shadow Fighter; I hope you pass all of my tests that I will give you." With that he disappears with laughter echoing through the air.

Shadow Fighter drops to his knees, quickly taking his mask off, holding his chest, as he was breathing heavily. _'What the hell did he do to me?! And what did he mean about tests?' _he slowly gets up, _'ok deep breaths.' _He took some deep breaths and shook his head. _'There… all good…' _he changed into his regular clothes, in a building near by, and began walking back home, _'What should I do? I feel so dizzy, I'm not even sure I can make it home…' _he starts losing vision, _'I can't just faint in the middle of the street, I have my Shadow Fighter stuff with me…'_ he drops his bags then he falls face first to the ground, unconscious.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know I'm mean, but I really love cliffhangers and hopefully the next chapter won't be so long of a wait. Anyways, so since I'm a hopeless romantic, that's why I didn't have Link and Zelda kiss; you never want to kiss on a first date =P Like I said I'm a hopeless romantic. I do apologize, if I lived on my own I would probably have more done but it's cool though sooooo I hope to get at least 5 reviews. That would be great :3 lolz**

**Next Chapter will be Zant's Secret Plan (bwahahahahahaha)**


End file.
